Brothers
Mobs Experience 3500xp =Treasure= *Hedgehog Bomb *Martial Anelace *Martial Lance *Scouter's Rope *Cassia Lumber *Dragon Bone *Eltoro Leather *Scroll of Raise III *Cloud Evoker *It's possible to have two drops of the same kind (i.e. 2 Hedgehog bombs) - but that happens very rarely. *It is also possible for the lock box to be empty. Gaining Access *To enter the battlefield, talk to Zebada in the Uleguerand Range (F-12). *Zebada will give you the Cotton Pouch. *Climb to the top of Uleguerand Range. Go to the western slope and slide down at E-9. Start at the leftmost side of the edge and walk right until you start to see humps on the edge, this is about the right place to slide down. When sliding you can move left and right, try and aim for the hump on the slope, you want to land on the southmost ledge just above the bottom of the slope. *Enter the cave behind you at at F-8 to find the Chamneat Spring; trade the Cotton Pouch to the spring to receive the Chamnaet Ice. *Return to Zebada and trade him the Chamnaet Ice to receive the Zephyr Fan key item. *Climb to the top of Uleguerand Range to H-8. During clear weather, an ice wall will open up to allow passage to the east. Follow this tunnel to I-7 to zone in to Bearclaw Pinnacle. Examine the Wind Pillar to enter Brothers ENM. *The ice wall is the small section of the large ice-flow that is a markedly different color- it is more white than the rest of the ice flow, and looks slightly out of place. *It can take some time for ice weather to dissapear in this zone, and you can easily find yourself waiting over an hour for the passage to open. *Note: You can tractor through the ice wall, so if someone doesn't make it in time, death + tractor is always an option. *Only one of the four battlefields in Bearclaw Pinnacle can be completed every 5 Earth days. ENM Battle *Both Taurus NMs must be defeated to win this ENM. *Both Taurus have approximately 4500 HP. *The Eldertaur is highly resistant to Sleep and immune to Charm and silence. *The Mindertaur is: susceptible to Gravity, Bind; semi-resistant to Sleep; highly resistant to Silence and lullaby; immune to Charm. *Eldertaur casts Cure V, Protect IV, Shell III *The Eldertaur is capable of using an attack called Apocalyptic Ray. Seems to still afflict the target with Doom, even if they are turned around. Facing away from the Eldertaur when it's readying the attack to try and avoid is still advised. Unknown thus far if there are any prerequisites for the Eldertaur in using Apocalyptic Ray. *Mindertaur casts Cure V, Banish II, Flash *Each Cure V can cure approximately 10-15% of each NMs HP, only use Cure V when one of the Tauri's hp is below 50%. **They have unlimited MP. **These mobs can be Drained and Aspired, thought it might resist. *They are somewhat resistant to magic attacks. Expect your strongest BLM nukes to deal on average 700-900 damage each. *Remember to face away from the Taurus NMs - Chthonian Ray (Doom) has a very long range. *If you do end up dying in this ENM, you will not lose Experience Points! But you must be alive when the chest is opened in order to recieve the Exp. Reward still. Video See Video. category:ENM